


Long Lost Sisters: An Original Star Wars Story

by OxRox93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxRox93/pseuds/OxRox93
Summary: This story follows are main character Vania Krytal, who doesn’t know where she belongs in life. She knows that Ben and her have a connection, but she can’t figure out how, and why he has chosen her.This story will span along Episodes 7,8,&(eventually 9). This will follow my OCThis is a continuing story. New episodes are coming soon!I apologize for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes :)





	Long Lost Sisters: An Original Star Wars Story

My name is Vania Krytal, and I currently live with the Saar family. I have not lived with them my entire life, but I have very few memories from before my time with them. I feel like there maid! I cook and clean, while the mother and father do nothing! There kids are horrific, and mean to me. I don’t know why they treat me like this, but they have for as long as I can remember. I am told I have to work for my food, and when I don’t finish my list of chores I don’t get food. Not all the children are that mean though, the youngest Dara sneaks me food and water sometimes, and if it wasn’t for her I would probably be dead. I currently sleep in the room under the stairs, and when I am punished for not finishing my chores they put boxes in there making the space even smaller then what it already is. 

My life is rough, but doable. It’s all I have ever known and I don’t know how to leave. No one else in the village would help me so I do not even try to leave. I have been here since I was 6 and have got use to the life. The last couple weeks have been harder then normal. My body has ached and the pain just gets worse and worse. 

It seems like it is later in the day, is already dark outside so its probably close to 7pm. I am upstairs in the bathroom cleaning the shower when dara runs into the room. “Vania” she begins to pull on my shirt since my back is to her. I replied “ Yes Dara what do you need honey. “ Her voice changed. It got more spastic, like she was scared and couldn’t speak “theres bad men outside, they took mama and Papa”. I instantly grabbed her, and ran downstairs. On the way down I noticed the house was somewhat surrounded. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want them to hurt Dara, so I went to the one spot I thought they wouldn’t look my room. Dara and I had recently learned how to lock the door from the inside so her parents didn’t know she was playing with me when they didn’t want her to (which was often). 

We hid in that small space, it was smaller then normal because there was boxes in it from the lay punishment. All I could do was hold her and tell her I would protect her from he bad men. I used my own body as a shield for her. I had my back to the door as we set in there. We suddenly heard a huge bang. Thinking they had forced themselves into the house. All I could do was hold her tighter, because I knew she was scared. 

We were in that closet for what seemed like hours. We could hear people moving about the house. I was thinking to myself “did our hiding place work? Did we fool them?”. For a second it seemed like we did because we started to hear less, and less footsteps. It was quiet, alittle to quiet. There was a single creeping floorboard on the outside of my room (I only knew that because that’s how I was always caught trying to sneak out). The silence was broken with that floorboard. It was a unique sound, and when it creeked I instantly knew that someone was there. I heard a noise. It was muffled , and not like any of the other noises I had heard. Then suddenly the knob to the door started to move. I tried to keep it shut with my hand, but it was to much and my hand was burned in the process. I just set there holding Dara as tight as possible, wishing the door would not open. 

My wish was not granted when it flung open. All I could do was turn around and use myself as a shield. I instantly yelled “I won’t let you take her”. The man in the mask responded “I’m not here for her, I am here for you”. It took me a second to respond not realizing what he was saying. I responded “I’m not leaving her, and you won’t lay a finger on her”. Without saying it I knew that the man in the mask understood what I was saying and agreed to he terms. He reached out his hand wanting me to grab it. I was hesitant at first until I knew we had no where else to go. 

I put my hand into his and he grabbed it, not roughly, but enough to lift me up out of the closet and onto the floor. The second out hands met something felt different. I wasn’t scared anymore. The closest thing I would compare it to is when the prince comes to save the princess, and the sign of relief the princess has when she is out of danger. He then let go and put his hand down for Dara. She hesitated until I told her it was ok. He entry helped her out of the closet and next to me. “Follow me” he commanded. He began to walk, to where I’m not for sure, but I followed him out of the house and into the village. It was dark now and the only light was flames from the other houses. This frightened Dara, so I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I had forgotten about the pain my side had been giving me until now. The weight of Dara went a sharp pain down my side, but I couldn’t put her down, not now so I just worked through it, knowing it was for her own good. On the way to the ship I had a weird feeling to look left, so I did and who did I see the rest of the Saar family dead on the ground. I just looked away and continued following the man in the mask. 

We entered a ship. I didn’t know what kind of ship it was, but it was big and filled with halls. As soon as we entered the ship I let Dara down, we still held hands and continued to follow this man. We followed for about 10 minutes when I thought something was off. I stopped walking and said out loud to the masked man “I won’t be your slave!” He stopped looked back and started to walk towards me. He responded “you are no slave here, you are allowed to leave whenever you want to”. I took Dara’s hand and responded “we are leaving then”. We turned around and started walking. I realized I had no idea where I was going. He had lead us far enough into the ship where we couldn’t find our way out. I could also feel like someone was watching me. I knew he was following us, so I continued walking. 

We were walking down the corridor when the pain finally hit me. It was unbearable, and came out of no where. I went down hard and hit the floor. I was still holding Daras hand still. I looked up and told her to run and leave me. I was unable to walk, I was light headed and my vision was getting blurry. I coughed and blood cane out. When she saw the blood she ran. She didn’t make it very far before I heard I tiny scream I yelled as loud as I could “please don’t hurt her!” I then blacked out. I knew what was happening somehow, but was unable to see, move or talk. 

I woke up in a gasp of air. I was no longer on the floor, but in a bed. This didn’t seem like a normal room and bed. It seemed like a medical room. I tried to move, but was unsuccessful. I looked down at my hands. They were bound to the bed. I tried again to get out of my restraints, but failed once again. I got angry at this point. I tried my hardest to get out. In the back of my mind all I could think of was Dara and how I got her in a bad situation where she was now a slave, and I was about to be one. I used all my strength and still couldn’t get free. During all of this a man in a white coat ran in and tried to stop me. I fought him with all my might he told me to stop and all I responded with was “ I would rather die then to be your slave”. I fought him until I heard a familiar voice Dara? She then came in the room “please stop your ok”. Once she told me that I stopped fighting the man. Behind her was the masked man “your safe” she told me. The doctor then backed off. He told me “if you stop fighting I will remove the restraints. “ I didn’t saw anything and he began to remove them. As soon as my wrists were free I looked down at the marks and began to rub them, I had enough scars and didn’t want more. “I will let you have some time alone” the doctor then left. It was me Dara and the masked man in the room alone. Dara then began to talk “I’m glad your ok, you scared me there” the man then replied “you scared us all there”.  
He then continued to talk “Dara how about you go back to your room, I’ll come get you when you can see her again “ she replied with “ok”. She then left the room. 

After she left he began to remove his mask. It came off and showed the face of a man, not much older then myself. His voice became soft and not scary at all. “I am here to explain some things to you. I understand that you mighty not understand it all right now, but you will understand eventually. “ I responded with “ok” I then readjusted myself in the bed I was in. 

“We have been searching for you, for a very long time, you probably don’t know why, but you will learn here very soon. My name is Kylo Ren, and you are on the main ship for the First Order. Do you know what we are?” I responded “I have heard of the First Order, but I was not told a lot of information about you.” He continued his story “We are looking for another person very similar to you. We want to train you to fight for the First Order. You have special skills that only need to be unlocked. I can not force you to stay, but I can provide food, water, shelter, and growth for your corporation.” I quickly replied “I agree” he responded “what” I quickly responded “ I agree to the terms, as long as Dara doesn’t get hurt, or is put into impossible situations, I agree to the terms you have put in front of me. I will help you find this other person, and I will train to become strong. I will fight with you until the very end !” He replied with “good! Would you like to see your sleeping quarters?” “Am I allowed to leave “ you asked since less then 10 minutes before you were tied to the bed. “Your allowed to do anything with me.” He then reached out his hand, very similar to the way he had done the day we met. Our hands touched again and that feeling was still there, like we were meant to be together. 

That was 2 years ago........


End file.
